


A Very Villainous Christmas

by StutteryPrince



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A bunch of little one shots that happen around the same time, Except he doesn't know why he's feeling this way???, There's going to be so much Dad Hat in this, no these are really just tiny bite sized things, yaaaaaaay family bonding time!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: A very villainous Christmas indeed! Join our heroes as they go on small wintery adventures with one another before (some reluctantly) snuggling up by the fire with cups of hot chocolate. Maybe they'll sing a few carols, maybe they'll bake some Christmas cookies. Who knows? All we know that is Black Hat isn't letting any of the three of them leave this manor with a hat and scarf.





	1. Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm a sucker for a good Christmas special.  
> Wanna wish Flug and Demencia a Merry Christmas? Do it here!: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com

The crew was sitting in the living room, well,  _ Black Hat _ was sitting. The other three were up and running, joyously decorating the large tree in the corner of the room with all sorts of shiny balls and another small toys. 5.0.5. was wrapping lights around the tree while Dementia and Flug climbed on ladders to get the ornaments where they wanted.

 

“I better not find a  _ single _ piece of tinsel on my carpet or you’ll regret even  _ thinking _ about this holiday,” Black Hat growled, glaring up from behind his newspaper.

 

“Don’t worry, B-Boss!” Flug yelped when Dementia ran by his ladder with lights in her teeth, nearly knocking it over as she did. “DeDe! You could have made me fall, be careful!”

 

_ “Lo siento _ ,” she called from the other side of the tree, clambering up her ladder.

 

_ “No te preocupes,” _ Flug called back, sighing and shaking his head.

 

Flug reached inside the box floating next to him for another ornament, cocking an eyebrow when his fingers brushed cardboard. He leaned over to look inside, pouting when he law the box was completely empty.

 

“Fives!” 

 

The bear made that adorable “Bwoh?” noise as he looked up and Flug giggled a bit at the sound of it.

 

“I’m out of ornaments! You got any more down there, buddy?”

 

5.0.5. looked around for a moment before shaking his head and shrugging. Flug huffed but shrugged himself, placing his feet on the sides of the tall ladder and sliding down. He purposely jumped off it half way down, falling into 5.0.5. outstretched arms happily.

 

“Dementia! Do you have any more ornaments?”

 

“Nope,” she said, bursting out from a part of the tree that didn’t have anything breakable. “You know what that means!”

 

Flug shook his head with a smile as he hopped out of 5.0.5.’s arms, pulling the shiny star from his lab coat pocket with a smile. Dementia grabbed for it, but Flug pulled it back, shaking his finger at the eager girl.

 

“Nu-uh-uh, DeDe. Remember what we talked about? You aren’t gonna run up the tree this time and break all the lights,  _ okay? _ ”

 

When she gave him a rapid nod of approval, he smiled and handed the star to her. Dementia giggled happily as she looked at the shiny topper before she climbed on to his shoulders, standing up and trying not to bounce lest she knock them over. Once Flug had regained his balance, he placed his hands on Dementia’s feet to keep her steady as he turned to 5.0.5..

 

“Take us up, Fives!”

 

5.0.5. barked happily before dropping to all fours, fitting his nose between Flug’s legs and lifting him up. He carefully maneuvered the scientist onto his shoulders, placing his paws over his feet to keep him still. Dementia reached up as far as she could, straining to try and get the star where it belonged.

 

Black Hat grumbled as he looked up from his paper completely, watching as they tried to figure out a way to get the star where it needed to be. With a sigh, he set his paper aside and stood up, marching over to the struggling trio. He dropped to the floor and slipped his head between legs, easily hoisting the three onto his shoulders. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at their sounds of distress, but he quickly swapped his amused face for one of mild annoyance when he looked up to meet their surprised eyes.

 

“Well? Put the damn star on the tree!”

 

All three of them beamed for a moment, but were quick to focus back on the task at hand. Dementia leaned forward and placed the star on the tree with ease now, all three of them laughing triumphantly while Black Hat simply chuckled and shook his head before setting them all down. He turned his back to them, pretending to fix his coat to avoid his smile being seen. He took a moment to settle back into a scowl, turning sharply and causing them to jump.

 

“There? Are you imbeciles happy?”

 

“Yes,” they all cheered with nods, turning to their perfectly decorated tree to gaze at it with awe.

 

Black Hat scoffed through his teeth, taking a moment to admire their work before tucking his hands behind his back. He walked behind them with the intent of falling back into his chair and finishing his newspaper, but he stopped halfway through his second step. He hummed as he looked at the three of them, then at the glorious tree, before raising his hand and patting Dementia and Flug once on the head in turn before extending his claws and giving 5.0.5. a scratch behind the ears. Before they could even whip around to gawk at him, their hands over where they had been touched, Black Hat had placed his hands behind his back and walked on to his chair.

 

He sat down and picked up his newspaper, lifting it so it was covering his face and shielding him from their eyes.

 

“Doesn’t that Santa bloke know you’re awake and asleep?”

 

“AH,” Dementia started. “That’s right! Flug! Big Blue! We gotta get to bed!”

 

The two yelped when Dementia grabbed them by the hand, pulling them into the closet and throwing out all sorts of spare blankets and pillows. Black Hat peeked out from over his paper to watch them scramble to set up the couches, scoffing through his teeth.

 

“Just put all that back when you’re done.”

 

“Yes boss,” they all called to him, removing their heavier clothes and snuggling under blankets.

 

Black Hat adjusted his paper and tittered, pretending to read as he listen to them chatter quietly about whatever Christmas special was on. He tried not to grind his teeth as he thought hard about his why he had helped them with their stupid tree, but nothing, absolutely, nothing was making sense to him. He was rampantly looking for  _ some _ reason behind his actions, but every logical answer eluded him. 

 

He felt the warmth of the lights on the tree upon him and shifted uncomfortably, grumbling under his breath. He glanced at the tree and shifted once more, growling softly at the weird feeling in his chest that only seemed to grow the longer he stared at the tree. What the hell? He had just picked them because he was tired of their insistent whining, right?  _ Right?! _

 

_ Or maybe it’s because you finally decide to let a few things close to your blackened heart, _ one thought suddenly yelled at him, causing his eyes to go wide for a moment, but after a second he simply rolled them.

 

Like he said. Every  _ logical _ answer eluded him.


	2. Piano

It was a rather quiet night within the manor, sans the music coming from Black Hat’s organ. He had decided to play something soft for once, an old Christmas song that Flug and Dementia were much too young to recognize as one. The two of them were huddled together on the couch with 5.0.5. at their feet, the TV playing some random horror movie that the bear had luckily fallen asleep for. They pretended to watch the movie to avoid raising an suspicion from Black Hat they were keenly listening to his music, trying their best not to hum along and get caught.

 

Eventually, the music stopped and the sound of paper flipping rose up. They waited anxiously for the next song to start up and Flug bit his lip in fear as Black Hat glanced at them over his shoulder, thinking that they had been found out, but he simply huffed a bit and turned back around. To their surprise, the next song that came from the organ was one Dementia and Flug knew, a song they had both heard before. The two traded a look and knew in an instant that they both had the same bad idea.

 

Black Hat was so caught up in his music that he didn’t notice the other two sneaking over and sitting down on his wide bench until he heard another set of notes on his right followed by another on his left. His eyes snapped open and he looked between the two of them, surprised, but, for once, clearly not angry.

 

“What are you two doing,” he asked, resting his hands on the keys.

 

“Playing along with you,” Dementia said, tapping a few of the keys.

 

“You taught us these parts of the song last year, remember?”

 

Black Hat hummed, looking mildly impressed as he turned back to the sheet music in front of him. He would never admit to  _ hoping _ they would come over, instead choosing to crush the very thought of enjoying their company.

 

“D-Do you want us to leave, b-boss,” Flug questioned shakily, completely ready to run back to the couch.

 

“I just didn’t think you two idiots would remember something as mundane as learning a song on my organ.”

 

Black Hat reached forward and pressed a button near his music tray, causing two more trays to raise up in front of his two minions. They glanced at the title of his song and quickly flipped to it, nodding to him once they were ready.

 

“Are you two prepared?”

 

“Yes, boss,” they chimed and Black Hat scoffed.

 

“Prove it.”

 

Black Hat’s sudden start took them by surprise, but they caught up with him just as quickly as he had left them behind. He allowed himself a small proud smile at their resilience, slowing down so the song could actually be played in the right tempo. They slowed down to match him once more, Flug chuckling a bit as his hand shakes dulled down enough for him to hit the right keys without messing up while Dementia was staring down at her hands and the keys with pure concentration, glancing up only to skim over the next few notes.

 

Black Hat tittered, looking at his own music to lest he be accused of staring. He was the only one that was playing the entire time, the other two only having to come in on certain to amplify what was already being played. Black Hat took notice of the next part coming up and smirked, side eyeing the both of them.

 

“Are you two ready?”

 

“I-I think so!”

 

“Totally!”

 

Black Hat did that famous evil laugh of his as all three of them rose their hands in the air, slamming down on the keys. They played the same notes in different keys, moving together in damn near sync as they played the closing of the song. Black Hat suddenly stood, prompting the other two to stand as well. Their hands hit the final keys and they stood there, drawing out the last note as they eased their fingers off the organ. Dementia and Flug were somehow out of breath, panting with happy smiles on their faces (or at that was what was assumed for Flug), while Black Hat simply adjusted his sleeves and hat. He cleared his throat and the two stood at attention, stopping the middle of their high five to stand side by side with their back straight.

 

_ “Si, Jefe,” _ they asked in unison, looking up at him.

 

Black Hat was confused for a moment before he waved his hand, a sign for them to relax. The eldritch stood silent for a moment before he placed a hand on either of their shoulders.

 

“Good job,  _ I suppose. _ You didn’t completely mess it up.”

 

Flug and Dementia beamed, finally finishing their high five with wide smiles. When they weren’t looking, Black Hat allowed himself another small smile, but when they looked back, he fell back into scowling. 

 

“Go finish your movie. I have a few more Christmas orders to finish filing.”

 

“Do you need any help,” Flug asked.

 

“No, doctor. I’ll be fine. Like I said, finish your movie.”

 

Flug nodded before Dementia grabbed his hand and launched them both back onto the couch. Black Hat rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs, closing his office door behind him as he sat down in his chair. Once he was sure he was completely alone, Black Hat let out a disgusted shiver, shaking his head.

 

“What is  _ wrong  _ with you, Black Hat?”

 

He was certain he had never smiled so much at those two  _ ever _ . It had to be something to do with this stupid holiday! Maybe it was that mistletoe he ate? Flug  _ did  _ say it was poisonous, but that had been the reason he ate in the first place. Either way,  _ something _ was making his disgustingly content, and dare he say  _ happy, _ with  _ not _ yelling at those three fools. 

 

Black Hat sighed as he laid on his head on his desk. What the hell was going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna wish Flug ad Demencia a Merry Christmas? Do it here!: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com


End file.
